


Dragón consultor 221B

by Whovie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dragons, M/M, Pre-Slash, Smauglock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovie/pseuds/Whovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué tipo de persona responde a un anuncio para compañero de castillo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragón consultor 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació como un proyecto para la universidad, en el que me percaté de la poca 221B que hay en español. ¡Escriban más fic, gentes del mundo hispanohablante!

John leyó la tarjeta de presentación.

_Sherlock Holmes_  
 _Dragón consultor_  


Miró de nuevo a su compañero de apartamento. De... castillo.

—¿Eres qué, exactamente?

—Puedes leer, ¿no es así? ¿No es un requisito para ser médico en este siglo?

—Vaya —dijo John algo confundido.

—Dragón consultor. El único en el mundo.

John miró a Sherlock en un intento de encontrar evidencia de que el hombre (o lo que fuera) bromeaba, pero sus extraños ojos grisáceos no dieron señal de ello. Carraspeó un poco. 

—Entonces…

—Asistir aldeas, reinos aledaños, ocasionalmente a algún mago en materia de magia y alquimia.

—Ya entiendo, —dijo John.

Qué había esperado al responder un anuncio en el Arcano Bimensual solicitando un compañero de castillo (hombre soltero, entrenamiento en armas deseable pero no indispensable). Pensó que se trataría de un hechicero. ¿Existían acaso los dragones?

—Por supuesto que existimos, —respondió en un tono arrogante. Algo en las sibilantes sonaba extraño, pensó John. Levantó la mirada y creyó ver una lengua viperina lamer aquellos labios absurdamente humanos. Observó el largo abrigo, la forma en que colgaba. Se preguntó si ocultaba un par de alas.

De nuevo, Sherlock leyó su pensamiento. 

—Sí, tengo alas. Exhalo llamas. Amaso oro. 

Sus ojos brillantes no le quitaban la mirada a John. 

—Y a menos que lo pidas de muy buen modo, no pruebo bocado.


End file.
